Destiny
by AmazingZeldafan09
Summary: You are a girl who's guardian is taking her on a surprise summer vacation to a mysterious place you have never even heard of! Once there, you find yourself questioning just how strong your heart is and just how far you're willing to go for your friends. No Pairings Yet. Will update Please R&R C: Rated T to be safe


Darkness. Why was it always darkness? Your dreams always lead you back to this same location. You didn't mind too much, however and would often times in your dreams just float on your back and stare into the infinite void of blackness that stretched around you. It was a cold environment, not cold enough for heavy jackets but maybe a long sleeved shirt. You didn't actually care about the temperature; you were just lazily gliding through the void in your tank top and short shorts. PJs were so comfy. You think about things that have been happening recently, the fights at school, your crush and how nice his hair looked last Thursday. Your "best friend" always showing up after you got your paycheck to "hang out" with you. You sigh a bit and shut your eyes and let the darkness around you comfort you. It felt like a soft cushion. Something that made you feel just a bit better about your odd life. It wasn't a bad life, by any means. Your guardian watches over you tenderly and kindly and you really couldn't have asked for a better person to watch you after your parents died in that car crash.

"…Hello?" You snap your eyes open as you hear the soft voice call out from the distance. "Hey, who are you?" The voice was a male. This was new. You've never had a voice call out to you before. You fix yourself in an upright position and look around the darkness for the source.

"Hello?" You call out.

"Hey. Who are you?" The voice asks again. Something about the voice sent shivers up and down your spine. It was warm and seemed to creep its way around you like a blanket.

"I'm-" You were cut off by the sudden sharp ring of your alarm clock. You gasp as your eyes snap open and you find yourself in your bedroom. You groan and turn to the right and slam your hand on the button of your phone to shut your stupid alarm clock up. Groaning and grunting in a not so attractive way, you sit yourself up and yawn, wiping the drool from your mouth and running a hand through your hair.

"Hey! Ariana (Y/N) it's time to get up, sweetie!" your guardian calls from downstairs. You smack your lips and wipe the gross gunk from your eyes as you stand from your oh so comfy bed and then make your way to your dresser, bumping your hips on the desk beside your bed a few times because you really weren't that awake yet. You pull open the dresser and pull out jean shorts and a basic white T-shirt. You bunch your clothes under your arm and head to the bathroom and get into the shower. After washing yourself and brushing your teeth you felt a bit better and more awake. You made your way downstairs after pulling your hair into a bun and smile at Leilani, your guardian. She was a Hawaiian woman with dark black hair and tanned skin. She was curvatious and beautiful. You really sometimes wish she was your real mother if not for anything else other than her genes. She smiles at you and waves you over for some pancakes and eggs. You sit at the table and cut into the stack of delicious breakfastness and chomp away.

"Thanks." You manage through a couple of mouthfuls. Leilani gives you a chuckle and sits down at the table herself.

"You're welcome. Eat up. Today's a very busy day."

"Why's that?" you ask. You really had hoped on just lounging around today. It was a Saturday, after all and even the start of summer vacation no less! Leilani held a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Because I have a surprise for you. It's going to be lots of fun!" She continued to eat, leaving you on the most agonizing of cliff hangers. You felt a little like begging the truth out of her, but was too stubborn to actually stoop that low. Or not motivated enough, you're not really sure. You finish up eating and help Leilani with the dishes. She then turns your way. "You'll need to pack. Enough clothes for the whole summer!" She warns. You blink in confusion.

"Are we going on vacation?" You ask, tilting your head to the side. Your guardian nods in a most annoying manner because you know she isn't going to say where. Grumbling to yourself, you head your butt upstairs to pack for the summer. You open your closet door and pull out the dusty luggage case and toss it to your bed. It has actually been a very long time since you've been on vacation, now that you think about it. You wonder where you could be going? It must be somewhere nice and sunny. You get a bit excited as you ponder the possibilities and gather your clothes. You grab your sexy bikini, thinking about who would be where you were going. Hot guys? Please. You manage to shove most, if not all your clothes into the suitcase and even manage to get it zipped up. As you gather up your bathroom supplies, your phone vibrates on your desk. You walk to it and pick it up. It was your best friend. You sigh heavily and chew your lip. You wonder if she'll want to tag along. She often invited herself to your affairs and more than most times you were too nice to say "go away". You decide it'd be best if you didn't mention the vacation and answer.

"Hello!" Your friend chimes from the other side of the line. You chuckle.

"Hey, what's up?" You ask as you lean on the desk and stare out the window.

"Guess who is dating Marcus?" You raise an eyebrow. Someone was dating your crush?! Aw. You frown, feeling a bit deflated.

"Who is that?" You ask softly as you begin to pout. Your friend chuckles.

"That new girl from school. She's that uh… blonde one with the big ah… Yeah." Your friend isn't helping you feel any better as you look in the mirror and notice you have normal sized boobs. You sigh and rub your neck.

"Well good for her." You mutter. Your best friend makes a small 'tsk' noise.

"You can't congratulate your enemy! You have to fight for your man!" Your friend apparently slams her fist on a surface. You roll your eyes and sigh.

"I'm not fighting for a guy that isn't interested in twigs like me." You mutter.

"Well then he's gonna feel really stupid when we grow up and you start to look damn fine!" She nods. You roll your eyes. You were 14, not some 12 year old. You laugh, though and start to talk about things that you were both going to do for the summer. Turns out your best friend is going on a vacation of her own. She was heading to the snowy mountains to stay in a log cabin. You decided to let her in on the 'mystery' vacation Leilani was taking you to. Your best friend makes her thinking noises and ponders. "She's got to be taking you to some cruise." She decides. You actually want to laugh in your best friends face but decide not to.

"With our budget? Yeah. We're going on a cruise in a puddle in the backyard." You laugh with your best friend.

"Maybe she won the lottery and now you're secretly rich. You jerk, share with me!" You roll your eyes.

"Ariana! We'll be leaving at 4, okay? So be ready by then." Leilani calls from down the stairs. You hold the phone to your shoulder.

"Okay! I'll be ready!" You call and after a while of talking you finally wrap up the conversation with your best friend. You stuff your phone in your pocket and grab your suitcase and haul it down the stairs. It was a bit heavier than you thought. Ghee. You finally pull and push your suitcase to the porch and you find yourself a bit winded. You sit on the railing and fan yourself with your hand. The patter of feet causes you to turn and you smile as you see your other friend walking your way.

"Hello, Ariana." Nathan digs around his back and pulls out a Popsicle for you and then moves to sit beside you. This boy has been your friend since you were both in diapers. Leilani and his parents were always good friends so you both spent a lot of time together. You unwrap the popsicle and begin to eat the strawberry flavored dessert. Nathan does the same. "So what's up?" He asks as he spots the suitcase laying on the porch. You click your tongue against the roof of your mouth.

"Leilani is taking us somewhere for a special vacation." You shrug a bit and say, "Well, I'm not sure where but I know it's gonna be cool." Nathan nods.

"Wow. For how long?" He asks. You mention that it's all summer and he frowns sadly and juts out his lower lip. "What?" He whines. "Don't you know you and Ashley are like…my only friends?" You smirk as you and your two best friends were often called the 'inseparable trio'. You wiggle his head and mess up his hair.

"Don't worry Nathy Wathy." You call him by his most hated of nick names. "I'll be back before you know it." You chuckle and smile. He rolls his eyes and smirks a bit himself.

"You better. We still have to have that mortal kombat duel day." He smiles. You nod and look at your suitcase.

"Wanna help me with this?" You ask. He nods and stands. You each grab a side and hoist the bulging bag up and finally to the trunk of the rusty brown car. He pats his hands together and throws the popsicle trash away. You and Nathan have a pretty long game of UNO and even play tag. How childish, you think as you play, but you can't help it. You love being childish with Nathan. He makes it easy for you. Soon Leilani comes out the door with her bags and smiles at you both.

"Time to go, girly." She says as she walks towards the car. You sigh a bit sadly as you turn towards Nathan. He stands and helps you up.

"Don't worry, Ari." He calls you by your hated nickname with a sly grin. "I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." He nods and then gives you a hug. You hug him back and watch as he walks off. You felt kinda terrible, leaving your best friend behind like this. You really were the poor things only friend. You turn again and get into the passenger side of the car. You buckle up and wait for Leilani to get her things in the car. After finally being able to shut the trunk, she walks to the driver's side door and gets in the car. You lean back and grip your cell phone.

"I think you're really going to like this place, Ariana." Leilani says happily as she starts the car and backs out of the driveway. You look at your two story house and give it a tiny wave good-bye as she starts down the road. You turn to her.

"Still not going to tell me where it is?" You ask as you raise an eyebrow. Leilani shakes her head so bubbly that you almost want stick your tongue out at her. But that would be immature. You're cooler than that. You and Leilani sit in the car for what seems like hours and actually was many hours before you finally pulled into a train station. You look up at the giant sign glowing bright in front of you and finally stop shoving what's left of your fries in your mouth. "A train?" You look at Leilani who's nonstop smile was almost creeping you out. She nods and parks in the parking lot. A bellhop boy walks out and offers a car to carry your bags on. You blink and read the tag on his shirt.

'Star Travel Train'

You raise an eyebrow at such a weird name for a train station. You shrug, however and load up your bags into the cart and walk with the bellhop boy inside. Leilani puts a hand on your shoulder.

"You go ahead and load the bags, I'll just confirm our tickets with the manager. We're stationed at platform 1." She points to the small window. You nod to her and move along with the cart, taking it from the boy and making your way up the ramp and to the station. You hear the creaking of the trains and the hiss of the engines. It was a little comfy in here. You look around and spot a bizarre train stationed to the left. You blink as you see it's station 1. You walk to the train and frown curiously. It was purple and covered in stars! There was a hat stationed on the front of the train as well. Was this a joke? Or were you going to some cartoon resort? What was Leilani even planning for you?!

"Watch your step, miss." The bellhop said as he placed a hand on your back, ushering you inside the train. You walk, feeling a bit dumb for stepping into such an odd looking train. He helps you set your bags on the shelf and you take a seat on the blush tan cushions and tap your knees as you wait for Leilani. The boy takes the cart and walks out of the train and soon Leilani comes in and joins you. She was so giddy. You raise an eyebrow. She smiles at you.

"I can't wait for you to see where we're going." She pets your head and you give her a soft smile. You would of asked her where on earth you were going again, but you found that once the train pulled off and out of the station you were tired. You yawn and lean on Leilani's shoulder. Your eyes become heavier and heavier as you watch the night sky outside the window. If you weren't so tired, you would of sworn the stars were just outside the door. You soon close your eyes and drift back asleep as you lean on Leilani and find yourself once again drifting through the darkness.


End file.
